


生生不息3（男科AU/群像/强强）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 生生不息（男科医生AU/群像/强强） [3]
Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *车：龚子棋/高杨，黄子弘凡/石凯（互攻）*互相搞又没有真的在搞的奇怪设定：陆宇鹏/高杨/陈博豪/刘彬濠/南枫*场景：学生公寓，飞机洗手间，医院科室*涉及科室：泌尿外，肛肠科，不孕不育科*为了更好的阅读体验，请大家自动代入石凯弟弟的口音*时间点对应空少AU《万千风息》1，是故事的另一个视角





	生生不息3（男科AU/群像/强强）

在过去的十几年里，有着一张标志清纯脸的高杨遇到的最大人生困境就是——人们总忽略他是个身高起码185的北方壮汉这一基本事实，总觉得他不该有性生活，而是应该像个姑娘一样斯文腼腆地谈纯纯的校园恋爱。

可以微笑，但不能骂人。  
可以牵手，但不能拥抱。  
可以接吻，但不能上床。

对此，小高医生只有一个统一的回复——去你妈的。

1.  
跟完结石手术回来的陈博豪医生 一下就瘫在一张病床上，握着刚从抽屉里拿出来的手机，愉快地开始微信群聊。

他对面床上的刘彬濠医生已经放下手机，裹着迪士尼卡通小毯子开始闭目养神。

小陈医生侧躺着对隔壁床说，“今晚你值班吗？”  
小刘医生轻声回复，“是的，但主任说我们这周末能休一个周六，就还挺有盼头的。”

愉快群聊中的陈博豪好像想起了什么，猛地坐了起来，“那你一会儿还按摩吗？”  
刘彬濠默默把头也裹进毯子里，“不了吧，技术最好的都不在，这种集体活动没啥盼头啊。”

此时，首都国际机场某个洗手间的隔间里，在肛肠科工作的高杨生平第一次对着一个屁眼无从下手——因为这回，是他自己的屁眼。

小高医生拿着粉色跳蛋一时不知该从何搞起，难道要自己给自己来一个肛周放松加前列腺按摩吗？

几分钟前，陈博豪私聊自己说，羊啊你太久没含泪做0了这次千里送菊最好自己先松一松土，不然一会儿被激动的小朋友搞到撕裂还要哭唧唧地用凡士林混痔疮膏孤独地疗一疗伤。

高杨看着这段话，可能就思考了五秒，立刻一句话发过去——

高杨：刘彬濠，请你放下别人的手机，陈博豪说话不这样，你他妈当我瞎吗？  
陈博豪：羊啊，你真聪明，一下就看出来了  
高杨：跳蛋没有说明书？  
陈博豪：我亲眼看着小帅哥随手把纸盒和说明书扔进了垃圾桶

高杨：？  
陈博豪：你这么聪明，肯定搞得定这些高科技  
陈博豪：加油你是最胖的  
高杨：刘彬濠你死了

操！高杨退出微信，切回跳蛋APP的界面开始认命地研究起操作方式。

第一步，是把手机蓝牙和跳蛋蓝牙连上。屏幕上的小雷达扫了好几圈都没把周围的设备刷新出来，高杨闲着无聊忍不住伸手摸了摸自己的腰，我真的胖了这么多吗...

蓝牙终于接上，但是手机上点了几下都没有反应，小高医生开始在心中咒骂关键时刻不靠谱的同事陈某——难道这次还要靠手动吗？

思前想后不如一试，小高医生从行李箱里扒拉出了一盒医用手套和一小管润滑，以一种十分扭曲的姿态，把小指长短的跳蛋塞进了自己下面。

疼死了。

高杨内心有点崩溃，当初怎么就答应了黄子弘凡让他大学毕业时做一次1呢？

谁耐操谁当0不好吗？

面目狰狞地把跳蛋塞进去后，高杨突然意识到一个问题——刚才是尖头朝外还是圆头朝外？

如果是圆头朝外，自己还能塞根手指进去点两下启动；如果是尖头朝外...该怎么启动？辛辛苦苦塞进去他妈意义何在！而且手机APP现在都没反应！

这就很尴尬了。

小高医生还戴着塑胶手套的食指挤进了自己的屁眼，指尖不一会儿就摸到了跳蛋——完了，是尖头朝外，太尴尬了。

高杨坐在马桶上，休闲裤褪到小腿，医用手套还没取下来，曲着手腕、撑着前额，十分尴尬地自我反思了一下。

不应当，他高杨是个医生，怎么一点严谨都没有，脑子一热就塞进去了，现在该怎么办？

在接下来的十五分钟里，小高医生都以一种极其扭曲的姿势和心态试图把蓝牙跳蛋取出来。但是，塞两根手指实在太疼，一根手指又抠不出来，自己在自己崩溃的边缘左右横跳许久后高杨终于选择了放弃，因为登机时间到了。

认命地穿好裤子，高杨把手套翻个面扔掉，拖着行李箱走出隔间。路过洗手间镜子时还偏头瞅了一眼，除了脸稍微有点红外，根本看不出刚才狰狞的表情和几乎爆炸的心态，一切正常。

小高医生松了口气，赶快往登机口走。

实话说，最开始那100米的走路姿势有点别扭，后来就没知觉了。高杨几乎快忘了下面还塞着个蓝牙跳蛋——直到飞机起飞半小时后，广播里说乘客可以使用电子设备了。

手机开机有点缓慢，高杨面色淡然宠辱不惊地盯着手机屏幕，直到开机动画结束，使用界面出现，蓝牙连接的通知也出现——

跳蛋突然就震了起来。

操！高杨一下就窜了起来，又因为系着安全带一下弹了回去。

旁边坐着的还是一个小朋友，抱着玩偶的小女孩偏头甜甜地问，“哥哥你怎么了呀？”

高杨险些眼前一黑，强忍不适和当场破口大骂陈博豪的冲动对小女孩挤出了一个优雅温柔的微笑，“哥哥就是突然想起了一个小伙伴，心情有点激动。”

“哥哥你要小羊陪你一下吗！”小女孩把手中的玩偶递了过来，妈妈立刻让小姑娘别打扰大哥哥，然后隔着一个座位跟高杨说了句抱歉。

勉强维系着微笑，死死掐住座椅扶手的高杨不停地深呼吸，他现在是字面意义上的头皮发麻，旁边坐的还是小孩子，这就让他更加窒息了。

【陈博豪，这个局面他妈归功于你】

当一次0怎么如此命途多舛，操，小高医生觉得头有点疼。

2.  
“操！你他妈操不操！不操的话放老子更连载去！”

“嗳！别走啊！我操！我操啊！”

五分钟前，石凯一边往备忘录里打字，一边时不时就抬头瞄一眼黄子弘凡。他日常聒噪的阿黄学长跟中了定身咒一样愣在原地，抓着润滑剂瓶子一脸呆滞不知道在想什么。

石凯学弟很烦躁，他真的很烦躁。

一方面是因为灵感在召唤需要立刻去码字，一方面是因为每次黄子弘凡想当1都会搞出一些奇奇怪怪的意外，基本就没有成功过。

感觉屁眼凉嗖嗖的学弟想起身离开，被猛然惊醒的学长死死抱着大腿拽了回来——“嗳！别走啊！我操！我操啊！”

石凯只好认命地坐回床上，“你明天想跟高哥用什么姿势嘛，老子今天舍命陪智障咯！”

“不许叫我智障！”毫无气势的反驳。

黄子弘凡又开始哆嗦着往手心倒润滑，仿佛买润滑不用钱一样越抖越多，手里积着半捧透明液体还一脸迷茫地抬头——“嗳？说到姿势？你有什么建议吗？”

石凯忍不住伸手抢过润滑剂瓶子，“别他妈浪费了，差不多就进来吧！老子又不怕疼！”

“诶行...那要不你坐...”

“老子劝你先把骑乘从备选方案里划掉！就你这小身板抱得动高哥？不怕他给你坐骨折了？！”

黄子弘凡开始真实紧张，咋办，等了四年终于可以翻身做1，现在却连姿势都决定不了，我阿黄可太难了。

犹犹豫豫的纠结中，他不可避免地回想起之前和高杨滚床单的情形——高哥做爱真的过于心平气和，光看脸都不一定意识得到他是在操人。

是因为高杨的五官很淡吗？

阿黄学弟总觉得他高哥是有脾气的，却又不轻易显山露水，就算是在生气，那种内敛的展示方式也冲淡了好多真实的情感表达。

除非，他笑。

黄子弘凡很喜欢高杨笑起来的样子，眉目含情，很撩人，喜怒哀惧里好像只有喜是他能真实捕捉到的——哎，高哥实在是太难懂啦！

石凯看着黄子弘凡又开始神游天外，心情更加烦躁了。

他的经验里，做爱走神的只有两种人——第一种是根本不在乎所以开始放空，第二种是过于在乎所以想得太多，导致动作和思维无法协同——黄子弘凡显然是后者。

这两种人都不是石凯理想中的做爱对象，走神实在是太讨厌了。

但是说好了被上一次换一场电影，他比较在乎电影。片子的好坏不重要，他是真的需要一个人跟自己聊一下好方便自己写观后感。他石凯可是个艺术家，艺术家创作需要积累灵感。

【做0做到底，送佛送到西】

这样想着，石凯学弟抓着正发呆的阿黄学长的手把润滑倒到自己手上，决定自力更生。

手指从一根加到两根，他突然就想起以前高杨喝多了拉着他絮絮叨叨了半小时的指检流程和实操注意事项，于是他又尝试着摸一下自己前列腺的位置，半天也没摸出什么门道来。

石凯觉得自己对疼痛的耐受能力相当不错，从小没怕过打针，耳洞打在耳骨上也没有掉眼泪，文身图案虽然不大但也很好地扛住了。

而黄子弘凡这人很神奇，他也很能忍疼，什么奇怪的play都能扛住，但泪腺很发达所以做爱容易哭，还特别敏感，做什么动作都会给反应，十分捧场——就还挺好玩的！学长可能真的比较适合含泪做0！

把跟高杨后入、侧入、站着、跪着等各种姿势在脑子里过了一遍的黄子弘凡还是无法抉择，他回过神来就发现石凯学弟正一脸不爽地自己给自己做扩张，手法十分粗暴——“诶你轻点轻点！对自己就别这么狠了吧！”

黄子弘凡扒拉过来一个枕头塞到石凯腰下面，试探性地问：“要不咱正面做？”

石凯没好气地回了一句，“正面就正面咯，你抱不动高杨整个人还扛不动他两条腿吗！”

黄子弘凡总觉得石凯在内涵自己，但又因为话里的事实比重过高而无法反驳，“那就...正面吧...”

石凯直起身子挪了挪枕头，把腰和臀摆好摆正，方便黄子弘凡一会儿操进来。

明人不说暗话，他觉得这种仰面朝天的姿势有点像晒咸鱼，呼吸还不怎么顺畅，高哥不一定愿意这么来，但他们要搞跟自己又有啥关系？

阿黄学长一边给自己撸硬了，一边小心观察学弟的表情——表情不怎么好，但应该没有真正在生气。

他可太熟悉石凯的性格了。小学弟就是有点暴躁，脾气来得快去得也快，但正在气头上时就老喜欢跟自己说一些事实比重过高的气话，比如刚才的扛两条腿！都不知道该怎么怼回去！

“我进来啦！”黄子弘凡戴上安全套慢慢顶了进去，想了想又礼节性地加了一句，“如果疼的话可以叫出来，但我不会停下。”

学长一本正经的样子把石凯学弟给逗笑了，太好笑了，真的太好笑了。

石凯直起身子一边拍床一边笑：“这种台词也太装逼了吧哈哈哈哈哈！老子劝你放下偶像包袱好好做1咯！你上高哥的机会估计就这一次，要是高杨也笑场了我看你怎么办！”

黄子弘凡差点被哽死，只好抬起石凯一条腿示意他快躺回去，“嗳！明天我不说这句不就行了吗！哎呀！你快躺好！”

五分钟后，石凯意识到一个有点麻烦的问题——黄子弘凡的技术，实在不咋地。除了进进出出外别无他感，他无法进入状态，都好一会儿了还心如止水。

石凯只好撑起身子自己撸一下，同时在脑内回想看过的AV来找一找能代入现在场景的人物和情节，实在不行就想想哥斯拉如何大战克苏鲁，这是他正在更的英文连载。

黄子弘凡的眼眶又红了，一边抵着学弟的大腿往里操，一边咬着嘴唇轻轻地喘息，忽视掉真实情况，学长才更像是被操的那个。

又过了一会儿，石凯扛不住了，太奇怪了，实在太奇怪了。

他示意黄子弘凡退出来，把腰下的枕头扯出来扔到一边，坐直了一把把眼眶红红的学长拽过来，搂着他精瘦的腰，仰头一口咬上了黄子弘凡的喉结，怀里的腰肢猛地颤抖了一下。

石凯单手弹开润滑剂瓶盖，动作粗暴，两根胡乱沾了润滑的手指一下捅进了学长的后穴。

黄子弘凡嗷了一声，真的有点疼，然后回礼似的低头一口咬在石凯肩头。

“你说到底谁更像狗...明明是你先咬上来的，”飙泪中的阿黄学长还嘟囔着嘴硬，“你就不能让我操完吗...明天怎么办啊...”

并不想回答的学弟把腿盘了起来，前面已经硬得不行了。每次两个人跟狗一样互相乱啃的时候石凯就会莫名性奋，他也搞不懂这是什么奇怪癖好，但这种黏糊糊小学生打架一样的做爱体验也就跟黄子弘凡才会有。

实在是太奇怪了。

石凯学弟直接分开学长精瘦的大腿，拉到自己身子两侧，拽着黄子弘凡的腰让他一点一点往下坐，手还摸到阿黄学长身后轻轻揉他的腰窝，手下的肌肤发烫，时不时就会颤抖，他听到了断断续续的小声呻吟。

完全坐下去后石凯学弟只能平视学长的肩，他倒是无所谓看不看得到脸，反正这张脸天天都要见。所以他一边把着腰用力往上顶，一边用嘴抵着锁骨又是咬又是吮吸，小麦色的皮肤上被他啃出了好显眼的一块红印子。

黄子弘凡也觉得今晚很奇怪。

说好了自己当1，搞着搞着怎么就被人上了？  
所以今晚高杨来了该怎么办？  
总不能操不下去了中途说还是你来操我吧？

阿黄学长微微蜷着上身，低头让侧脸贴着侧脸，一只手扒着学弟的肩，一只手下意识地摸上了石凯的后脑勺，手指探进发间，指腹有一下没一下地轻轻按着。

他嗅到了椰奶香波的味道。

两周前，黄子弘凡拉着石凯一起去搞了个锡纸烫，说是两个人一起有优惠，弄出来的效果也确实挺黑泡的，很值也很酷。他顶着这个渣男发型和十字架耳钉完成了大学的最后一场小组作业展示，今晚去机场接高杨，明天中午就是毕业典礼了。

“嗳...你...慢点儿...昂...”

石凯没有理会，松开了右锁骨，一偏头咬上了左边的，口水把小麦色皮肤濡湿，泛着水光的一小片。

“你...能不能...出点声啊...”快感从下体蔓延开来，黄子弘凡还是有点不习惯跟石凯做爱的时候还要讲单口相声。

可石凯依旧没有理会。他今晚心情突然很暴躁，没心思跟人小学生撕逼，还有——你黄子弘凡明天上不上得动高杨，跟我有什么关系？

反正电影必须兑现就是了。

3.  
陈博豪在大群里吼了一声，按摩！来不来！

五分钟后，陆宇鹏端着一纸杯水从隔壁科室活蹦乱跳地走了进来，其实没有真的蹦蹦跳跳，他心情好的时候走路喜欢一踮一踮，步伐会很欢快。

小陆医生一拐进屏风就看到刘彬濠把自己裹成一个五颜六色的卡通木乃伊躺尸。

“哟，小刘医生这是怎么了？今天不参会吗？”

陈博豪示意陆宇鹏小声一些，“他先睡会儿，晚上值班。我明天下午出门诊，然后我们周六可以休一天，你呢？”

小陆医生喝完水，习惯性地把纸杯揉皱，“我今晚和明早跟着鹤哥去查房，这周末不休。”

“哦哟，陆哥加油！”陈博豪从口袋里摸出一只医用乳胶手套，开始往右手上套。

陆宇鹏把纸杯扔进病床下的垃圾桶，也从白大褂口袋里掏出了手套，开始往右手上套，边套还边说，谁先戴好套谁先搞——裹在毯子里刘彬濠忍不住笑了，妈的，陆哥真是天天危险发言。

听闻此言，陈博豪一秒整理好了五根手指，手套服服帖帖，齐齐整整。

【肛门指检及前列腺按摩技术交流会第一百五十八次会议，现在开始】

小陆医生戴套的速度不如人，愿比服输，脱掉裤子，乖乖转身用手撑着病床床面。站在陆宇鹏身后的陈博豪笑得很迷人，右手戴套，左手拿着润滑油，兴高采烈，笑容简直要迷倒万千少女。

小陈医生撩起小陆医生白大褂的下摆，手指擦着臀缝一路向下，动作很慢，像偶像剧里的慢镜头，然后用食指中指抵着肛口，打着圈挤按。

“陆哥，放松哈。”

润滑油其实有种奇怪的塑胶味，陆宇鹏找不到更好的形容词，只能用塑胶味来形容。他更喜欢无色无味的水性润滑剂，可是医院正规指检用的都是油，有点遗憾。

如果平时开技术交流会时高杨在，他会自带水性润滑，交流过程就会就比较舒坦。

小陆医生非常自觉地调整呼吸，让疲惫的大脑放空思绪，下一秒，小陈医生的中指就挤进了肛门，开始缓慢地推进，并在肠道内壁上挤按。陆宇鹏长长呼出一口气，然后继续跟着节奏调整呼吸。

几年前，黄子弘凡看见他们五个人挤在泌尿外办公室的屏风后面互相指检时吓得世界观原地瓦解，山崩地裂水倒流被爱判处终身孤寂的那种程度，整个人都傻了。

五分钟后，阿黄学弟舌头都险些捋不直，“嗳...不是...怎么大家都会指检...不是只有肛肠科会做这个吗...”

此时，高杨正十分愉悦地戴着手套捅着陈博豪的屁眼，“阿黄啊，肛门指检只是一个普通的检查，所有科室都可以做，只不过专业来说，肛肠科和泌尿外做得最多。”

正愉快地戴捅着南枫医生屁眼的陆宇鹏医生补充说明，“肛肠了解直肠，泌尿外了解前列腺，尿道，精囊腺。”

“所...所以...检查前列腺癌去泌尿外，精液常规也是去泌尿外？”

爽得腿直哆嗦的陈博豪医生一边掐自己的人中保持清醒，一边思路清晰地纠正细节：“重点还是看检查目的，像我们泌尿外指检肛肠肿瘤内外痔疮肯定不如肛肠科，但前列腺那些肯定还是我们专业。”

一旁的刘彬濠医生已经戴好了手套跃跃欲试，准备一会儿给高杨医生的后面来一下，“我再补充一句，精液属于生殖男科方面，前列腺液归我们泌尿外，割包皮也归我们！”

黄子弘凡被各种专业名词和过于精彩纷呈的前列腺按摩大会现场震慑得缩在墙角瑟瑟发抖，不一会儿，他发现了一个问题——为什么南枫医生可以只享受却不参与技术交流？

南枫医生十分苍白地辩解道：“我虽然是铁直男，但对前列腺高潮也是真爱啊！只是他们不许我上手！”

高杨毫不顾形象地翻了一个白眼，“枫哥你技术是真的差，不是质疑你指检的专业性，而是你前列腺按摩的天赋就他妈有缺陷。”

为了在中学生面前掰回一成，南枫医生思考了一下不孕不育科有啥可以包揽的，但好像，狗血剧比较多，只好继续补充说明——“那个啥，割包皮！”

“包皮是泌尿外专业的，但是割包皮是外科一级手术，所有外科医生都可以做，所以我其实也可以帮人割包皮！”

“为了更美观的阴茎，让我们一起加油好吗！”

陆宇鹏终于没忍住，也翻了一个白眼，虽然自己天天被人说危险发言，但说到真实惨烈的危险发言和不分场合的KY，谁能比得上南枫？谁能比得上？

阿黄小学弟被吓得差点就要窜出门外，被陆宇鹏眼疾手快一把拉了回来。

“别跑啊，要不要今天跟哥哥们爽一下？”

黄子弘凡瑟瑟发抖，就还，都挺危险的啊啊啊！！！

4.  
飞机突然一个气流颠簸，高杨一下呛到了，水进了气管，鼻腔涌起一阵酸楚。

这感觉，跟在泳池里呛水时一模一样。

回忆就是扯出萝卜带出泥。

某个暑假，刚上初中的陆宇鹏教还读着小学的高杨游泳。方法简单粗暴，一米八的深水区直接把人踹了下去——十秒钟不到，自己又跳进了泳池，从身后抱着人捞回岸上。这样的教法哪里能教会游泳？只能让小学生呛到哭出来罢了。

塑料杯被一下一下揉皱，又因为是塑料杯而缓缓舒展，怎么也没法像纸杯一样定型。

拎着垃圾袋站在身边的空少长得有点凶，语气倒还算温和，说你倒也不必揉得这么用力。长着一张清纯脸的乘客含蓄一笑，手上动作依旧残暴，说我偏不。

两人的视线短暂相交，分秒间火花四溅，在某个时刻突然达成共识——

【嚯，有趣，或许可以发生点什么】

十分钟后，叮咚，机舱内熄了灯。

十三分钟后，高杨摁下了呼叫灯，向俯低身子的空少要求加一张毛毯。

二十三分钟后，高杨和龚子棋在备餐间靠着货架接吻，另一个高大一些的空少也凑了过来，一声“小可爱”叫得乘客几乎当场翻出一个白眼。

小高医生心中其实有些遗憾——他最开始看上的是那个高个子，大只的操起来会更带感，高大帅气健壮的空少被日得嗷嗷叫，想想都要令人起立鼓掌。

这时的高杨还在做1还是做0之间左右徘徊，但是明天或者后天就要给小孩儿操一下，再不抓紧时间做一下0，他怕自己到时候把持不住反过来把黄子弘凡给操了。

可能性还不小。

哎算了，还是先随便抓个人找找感觉吧。

二十五分钟后，高杨和龚子棋滚进了机舱尾部的厕所。

空少啪地一下拉上了门锁。在狭小空间里白到刺眼的灯光下，高杨终于有机会认真端详一下约炮对象的脸——轮廓还挺利落，乍看之下很凶，但是仔细看就会发现眼尾有点小下垂——跟某个小朋友有点像，鼻头也有点圆，立刻就冲淡了眉眼间的戾气。

注意力转移到这点上的高杨一下就没法把这个空少往凶残挂上脑补了，反而是那个还在震动的跳蛋让他有些头脑发胀。

倚着洗手台，裤子一扒，小高医生抿了抿干燥的嘴唇，“跳蛋塞得太深了我自己取不出来你快帮我一下。”

空少微微一愣，下一秒，他伸手钳住了乘客的下巴，"这位乘客你跟谁发号施令呢？你他妈注意点儿现在是我要操你！"

高杨一下就怒了。

几秒后，高杨又笑了，气笑的——都打算让你操了怎么还跟我玩这套？

【哦哟，清纯不等于纯情，打破偏见从我做起】

乘客反手就掐住了空少的手腕，猛地一使劲儿，眼前这张帅气的讨债脸就皱了起来。

手上还在持续加力，高杨面带浅笑，“老子平时都是上人的那个。”

空少傻眼了，乘客开心了。

几分钟后，在敬业空少的帮助下，高杨终于把陈博豪医生倾情赞助的不靠谱高科技跳蛋从下面弄了出来。疼倒是不怎么疼，合理怀疑末梢神经已经被震傻了。

小高医生这样想，趁它们恍恍惚惚还没反应过来，赶紧来一发。

高杨一边解龚子棋的扣子，一边努力说一些不那么暴躁的骚话——主要是这个空少不像某个相声型做爱选手，看起来话不怎么多的样子，活跃气氛的重任一下就落在了自己肩上。

航班上的空调风吹得人昏昏沉沉逻辑下线，今天激情做0的乘客也不知道自己有没有用力过猛，但说话恶毒好像不会因型号的改变而发生变化。

高杨慢条斯理地学习小男友拿手的单口相声，脑子里毫无逻辑地列着大纲，然后一条一条地试图跟空少聊天，结果不知道是问出了什么奇怪的问题——

“我两一般打一架，谁打赢了谁当1！”

龚子棋被逼无奈暴躁发言。

捕捉到“打架”二字的高杨愣住了，心情有些微妙。

当代男同性恋的肛交性行为怎么都变得这么血腥刺激了？

情况不妙，心情复杂——高杨试着不要走神，开始矜矜业业地按照模板来做一个好0，叫就叫吧，豁出去了，唱歌不跑调就成。

这个空少的腹肌手感还可以，上面居然文了一对翅膀，就还挺肆意张狂的。

5.  
北京-波士顿的国际航班上，高杨做完爱就开始犯困——某个小朋友操着操着就哭了，他自己操着操着就困了。

大部分遮光板都被拉上，看不到窗外，昏暗机舱内的小世界朦胧又细致，高杨迷迷糊糊地想起了小时候第一次坐飞机的情景。

小孩子第一次坐飞机都藏不住兴奋雀跃。

妈妈让小高杨坐在了靠窗的位置，他可以看到巨大的机翼伸展，看到立体城市慢慢变成平面地图，云朵一时在身边，一时不在身边。

可是他没有看到孙悟空。

准确地说，他心知肚明《西游记》只是个故事，但还是转身问妈妈，为什么没有看到孙悟空呀？白嫩嫩的小脸惹人怜爱，周围的大人们都被逗笑了。

高杨早已忘却当时得到的回答，只想起妈妈十分有耐心地带他去了三次厕所，每一次都要拜托靠过道的那位叔叔起身让一让，就还挺麻烦别人的。

但自从某个小朋友跑到波士顿读书，他每年就要飞个一两次国际长途。

这十几个小时跟飞国内的几个小时完全不同，下飞机后人会一脸颓废，像14小时内轮流跟200名陌生人在飞机上做了爱一样，腰酸背痛，脚步虚浮。

从此高杨选座只选靠过道的。

平流层风景再美也不值得受这种罪——靠过道至少能还能伸展一下腿，起身上厕所也不用麻烦别人，避免了很多不必要的语言交流。某个小朋友第一次飞国际长途时不听劝，非要选靠窗的位置，满脑子都是俯瞰波士顿全城夜景的心潮澎湃，结果呢？

落地时整个人都颓了。

小朋友终于意识到：第一点，波士顿是个大屯；第二点，他的腰失去了知觉，估计是折了。

【然而，按着黄子弘凡选过道就是对的吗？】

高杨犹豫了一下，决定放弃思考。曲起的腿绷紧了长裤，大腿口袋的位置可以隐约看到一个浅浅凸起的圆环。

那枚戒指的内壁刻着——LARS。

6.  
滚完了床单，黄子弘凡哭得有点累，连睡裤都懒得套，直接穿着四角短裤裹着空调被跟石凯有一搭没一搭地聊天。

阿黄学长的废话连篇跟轻音乐背景声一样，完全听不进去，让石凯学弟很好地把注意力集中在了手头的大纲上。

他飞快地码着男孩与狗交换身体的故事大纲，码完了又打开文档继续写他的连载——克苏鲁和哥斯拉正在被量子炮轰炸过的星球废墟上剑拔弩张地聊天，下一秒可能就要开始做爱——没错，触手怪大战小怪兽，触手怪自带精神污染，小怪兽嗨起来会发光发热发射冲击波还会开保护罩。

要素很多，但写起来就很爽。

意识开始模糊的黄子弘凡说话也断断续续，“明...明天...不许你跟...高杨...聊天...”

心不在焉的石凯居然捕捉到了这句话，立刻回嘴，“你他妈管得着老子？”

“昂...就是不许啦...”

声音渐渐弱了下去，看样子是睡着了，石凯学弟起身关掉灯，爬回床上抱着电脑继续打字。

耳机里的trap music一浪高过一浪，轰炸耳膜爽得像在夜店蹦迪一样，听了好一会儿，石凯关掉音乐取下耳机。

安静的卧室内，他耳边突然响起了风声，是那种黄子弘凡说的波士顿特有的一旦开始咆哮就不会停下的风声。

就还挺浪漫的。

电脑屏幕映着自己的模糊轮廓，泛白，旁边的阿黄学长裹着被子睡得正熟，居然也泛白。

学弟瞄了一眼屏幕右上角的时间——

石凯的世界里，波士顿凌晨三点刮起了风。

-TBC-

*本章日常为主，下章进入正题，阿黄的愿望要实现啦  
*医学知识看看就好，不要较真  
*久等了，祝大家指检愉快，身体健康！


End file.
